


Not Tasty

by rakketyrivertam



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dinobots being Dinobots, First Meetings, Gen, Mistaken Identity, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Chief Sherman gets a new patrol car.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	Not Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, just writing and posting at 3am.
> 
> Inspiration for this came from "Where the hell are the Dinobots in the entire last three quarters of the movie?" and "If Grimlock likes to eat police cars, what happens when Prowl gets to Earth?"

So there were just dinosaurs roaming around now, Chief Sherman guessed. Giant metal, fire-breathing dinosaurs that liked to eat patrol cars for breakfast. Yeager had just fucked right off to save the world and left the behemoths for him to deal with. Not even a thank you.

Well, maybe the new patrol car "courtesy of Optimus Prime" counted, but honestly. He could at least come pick up his friends before they ate that one, too.

"Grimlock," he warned - at least he was pretty sure the tyrannosaurus was Grimlock. 

Grimlock, jaws open, inches from the bumper, looked up, blinking innocently.

Sherman narrowed his eyes.

Grimlock took one step back, shaking the ground.

Sherman turned back to his paperwork.

Grimlock glanced at him out the corner of his eye, leaned down, and put his teeth to metal.

The sudden lights and sirens startled both human and Dinobot.

"Grimlock!"

Grimlock cringed, wagging his tail like a scolded puppy. A car was way more expensive than a slipper though.

Grimlock leaned forward again, and this time, the car transformed.

Sherman reached for his gun, sightings of the Decepticon Barricade moving to the forefront of his mind.

The Transformer growled and cuffed Grimlock around the nape of his neck, squeezing in a way that triggered the lumbering giant's transformation to robot mode. "I swear by Primus they're getting younger," he grumbled, voice far too cultivated to match the portrayal of Barricade painted by the TRF. "Just because your online date is the earliest currently recorded and you've already procreated does not mean you have the real world experience necessary for maturity. You've only been out of stasis a few human years, you're all but an infant. Now, I have successfully raised at least one spark to adulthood over the course of the war and I intend to do the same with you. Let's start with reinforcing some boundaries. You do not eat things that are not given to you to eat. Those are the belongings of others, and you would not appreciate it if they took something of yours. Do you understand?"

Grimlock huffed.

"Do you need me to clarify further?"

Grimlock whined and shook his head.

"Alright. I expect your behavior to change accordingly." The new Transformer let go of the Dinobot and allowed him to stand. "I understand there's a junkyard close by. Go there. We'll figure out dinner when I arrive."

Grimlock sighed and sulked off, tail dragging. At the end of the street, he looked back, morose.

The Transformer pointed.

Once Grimlock was out of sight, he turned to Sherman. "I apologize. I was waiting for a good moment to introduce myself, and that was not it. I am Prowl, Autobot Chief of Staff. I understand if you wish to confirm this."

"Gonna have to," Sherman said, finger leaving the trigger, but he didn't stop pointing his weapon. "You know you look an awful lot like-"

"Barricade," Prowl interrupted. "I know. He and I were cold-constructed in the same batch." He tapped his chest. "Made-to-order Praxian Enforcers."

Sherman nodded. "And Optimus Prime doesn't need his Chief of Staff with him?"

"I am currently assigned to Sociocultural Relations," Prowl said. "Although, since my processing power is several times greater than the average Cybertronian, I am able to multitask with greater efficiency."

"Cybertronian, not Transformer?"

"That is your word for us," Prowl said. "It is not offensive, most likely a translator glitch on our side during early contact between our species; however, I prefer Cybertronian.

"Returning to the previous conversation, an example of my capabilities would be that I am currently holding four other conversations over long-range comms. One with the other Autobot officers; one with Prime, Ultra Magnus, and the American joint chiefs of staff; one with my creation, Bluestreak," he smiled, "who has found a potential bondmate as well as a new interest in the cartoon Steven Universe; and one with Cade Yeager, advising him to expect a call from you verifying my identity."

"Huh." Sherman loosened his grip and flicked the safety back on, putting his gun away. "Stay right there. I'll be back."

Prowl dipped his head. "I will need to return to the junkyard by sunset to supervise the Dinobot's mealtime."

Sherman nodded. "It won't take that long."


End file.
